lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions Year 3 (Broa Island)
LEGO Dimensions Year 3 was the third and final wave of the toy-to-life video game originally released in 2015. it lasted from November 2017 to April 2018. E3 2017 announcement trailer and reactions When TT Game's E3 2017 panel arrived, they saved the trailer for last. Trailer transcript The trailer opens with a blue vortex opening in the sky and Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle fly out of it. They land on a red couch, Gandalf appears to be getting comfortable until a man wearing a Flash shirt walks up to them Batman: Flash? Sheldon: I'm sorry Gandalf, but that's my spot. Sheldon knocks Gandalf to the side and plums himself on the couch. a cloud of green smoke appears as Lord Voldemort evaporates in front of the group. Voldemort: You will surrender now! Sheldon: You can't be the real Voldemort, your too short and your nostrils are too big. Voldemort: I, uh... what? Missy: now there Voldy, he's only human. Missy appeared next to Voldemort, spinning her umbrella in her hand. the TARDIS appears next to them and the Doctor steps out. The Doctor: uh-oh. The Doctor runs away from Missy and bumps into a yellow motorbike and B. A. Baracus' van, parked side by side. The Doctor: OW! Who dose this bike belong to? B. A. Baracus: I PITY THE FOOL! B. A. Baracus walks up to the Doctor and prepares to punch him. Yang: MY BIKE! Yang Xiao Long smashed her fists together, her eyes turned red and she punched B. A. Baracus and the Doctor into the air. B. A. Baracus: I PITY THE ME! The TARDIS scopes up the Doctor in mid-air while B. A. Baracus collides with a LEGO structure. Minecraft Steve was just putting the final brick on when the tower came tumbling down. He slams the brick down on the ground in frustration and storms away. Batman lands in front of the camera and turns to face someone we can't see yet. Batman: are you ready? Ruby: we're all ways ready. Team RWBY stood on the pile of bricks, heroically. Markiplier leans into the camera's view. Markiplier: I'm not, if anyone cares. MatPat: oh, don't be a baby. You know, I might make a theory about that. Ruby: THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THEORIES! Matpat: *gasp* How dare you! The sound of thunder catches everyone's attention as storm clouds approach fast. Lord Vortech's face forms in the clouds as we hear his laughter. Soon every playable character form Years 1, 2 and 3 join Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle. the Flash runs up next to Batman. Batman: You took your time. Flash: Sorry, I was shoe shopping. Everyone charges at Lord Vortech. Suddenly, a huge metal foot in the shape of a 'Y' lands between them and Lord Vortech. Everyone looks up at who the foot belonged to. Bad Cop: It's them! Weiss: Oh, we're in trouble. Sheldon: They look nothing like the one on the album cover. Emmet: *screams* The foot belonged to a Martian Fighting Machine. Three more appeared as Justin Hayward stood on top of the lead machine. Justin Hayward: Yes, the chances of anything coming from Mars. Are a million to one, he said. The chances of anything coming from Mars. Are a million to one, but still, they come. The MFMs fires their heat-rays as the screen cuts to the LEGO Dimensions logo. After that, another portal opens and Sans exits it. Sans: If you eat this hot dog without paying, Your going to have a bad time! Thomas the Tank Engine: But, I don't have a digestive system. Sans turns to face Thomas who had appeared out of nowhere. Twilight Sparkle landed next to him. Twilight: And what you just said wasn't very nice. Sans: Oh boy. The trailer ends and the E3 attendees go wild! Reactions Since Thomas the Tank Engine is owned by Mattel and My Little Pony by Hasbro, they were the last things people expected to be in LEGO Dimensions. RWBY was also a nice surprise, most parents wouldn't know what it was, due to it being an internet anime-like show owned by Rooster Teeth and the show had never aired on TV. Jeff Wayne's War of the Worlds made up for that though, as it was decided that the Richard Burton version from 1978 would be used instead of the more modern Liam Neeson version from 2012. Most parents were worried that War of the Worlds would be too scary for kids, as the Martian used human blood as food and there was a crazy reverend character who thought the Martians were demons. But TT found a way around this, with the blood being replaced with ketchup like what they did in Mission Impossible and the reverend was removed. Jeff Wayne's War of the Worlds was owned by Sony Music, so people were wondering is the WOTW packs would work on the Xbox 360, Xbox one and Wii U versions of the game, the answer was surprising yes! Big Bang Theory was overshadowed by the other reveals, but people were excited for it none-the-less. YouTube was the biggest surprise, TT confirmed that PewDiePie wasn't going to be in the game! this was done due to some media outrage PewDiePie had attracted at the time and it wouldn't be a wise business move to included him. TT also confirmed that The Goodies, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Five Nights at Freddy's, The LEGO Ninjago Movie and the Angry Birds Movie would also so be in the game, but they couldn't be put in the trailer because of time constraints. It was also confirmed that there would be a new story mode with most of the franchises from Years 2 and 3, but no more information was given after that. Later, at the Nintendo press conference, the trailer was shown again confirming that LEGO Dimensions would come to the Nintendo Switch and New Nintendo 3DS. The Dimensions Scanner One of the main things that would make Year 3 more special then it's predeceases was The Dimensions Scanner! The Dimension Scanner was a new base which came with the new starter pack. It looked like the last one, but bigger. Now you could have 13 characters, vehicles and gadgets in the game at the same time instead of the original 7. But the elephant in the room was the Go-Pro like camera attached to the back of the portal. the camera was positioned in a way so it would pear out of the gateway. Franchises * Thomas and Friends * The Goodies * My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Minecraft * YouTubers * Undertale * Five Nights at Freddy's * Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Jeff Wayne's War of the Worlds * RWBY * The Angry Birds Movie * The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy * The Big Bang Theory * Amiibo (only on the Nintendo Switch and New Nintendo 3DS versions) Cameos * Top Gear * Jeff Wayne's Musical version of Spartacus * Silent Hill * The LEGO Club Show Logos 2000px-TBBT logo.svg.png RWBY Logo.png Category:Customs by Broa Island